A Hyuga in Love with an Uchiha
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: After 3 years the eldest son of Hiashi comes back to the Leaf village. Blinded and injured Minato goes back to his father for help. Hiashi helps his son but when Hiashi asked how this happened Minato tells his story from 3 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters other than my own. This is the first revision of this story.

* * *

Young Hinata was walking through the hallways back to her bedroom to go to bed when she heard yelling. She ran to the sound and found herself in front of her father's room. Hinata opened the door slightly to look inside. She saw her father standing over someone who had their back to her. This person had the usual long dark brown hair and wore the traditional Hyuga robes.

"But father," whispered the voice of Hinata's older brother.

"No buts you will not leave this house!" barked Hiashi as he glared down at Hinata's brother.

"I am not going to leave it like this!" yelled Hinata's brother as he gripped onto his pants while his whole body shook.

"You will not go after that Uchiha. I forbid you," ordered Hiashi. Hinata's brother got his feet so he was face to face with his father.

"You can't stop me father," hissed Hinata's brother.

"I can and I will," stated Hiashi back in a calm voice with his eyes showed anger.

"Go to hell," growled Hinata's brother. Hinata gasped in surprise at her brother's fowl language towards their father. After he said that Hiashi lost it he backed hand his son hard across the face.

"Minato," whispered Hinata in fear as she saw her brother on the ground blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"You should learn your place Minato. You are not the head of this clan and you will not go against my will," whispered Hiashi with anger behind his voice. Minato slowly started to push himself up and then he touched his cheek where his father hit him which was a dark purple blue color.

"Of course father," whispered Minato as he got onto his knees and bowed his head in forgiveness.

"Now get out of my sight I will figure out your punishment later," growled Hiashi as he turned away from his son.

"Yes father," whispered Minato in defeat as he slowly started to get up on shaking legs.

"Minato what happened to you," whispered young Hinata as she got up and ran to hide in the room across from her fathers. She watched as her brother exited the room and closed the sliding doors gently behind him.

"DAMN IT," whispered Minato as he closed his eyes as tears started to stream from then.

"Nii-san1," whispered Hinata as she looked sadly at her brother but then she stepped into something making a crash sound. Minato's eyes snapped opened and the Byakugan was activated.

"Who's there!" barked Minato as he walked over to the room and pushed the doors opened. Hinata sat there in fear who never seen her brother this angry before.

"Hinata," whispered Minato sadly as he deactivated his Byakugan and knelt down to Hinata.

"Nii-san," whispered Hinata sadly with fear behind her voice.

"I am so sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you," Minato apologized in a gently voice as he picked up his younger sister.

"What's wrong Minato?" asked Hinata as she looked into her brother's eyes.

"It's nothing," answered Minato in a sad tone as he got up while avoiding having eye contact with his sister.

"Then what were you and father fighting about?" asked Hinata as her brother carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

"It was nothing important, imoto2," answered Minato as he opened Hinata's bedroom door and walked into the room.

"But father hit you," whispered Hinata as she touched the dark bruise on Minato's cheek.

"Don't," whispered Minato in a hard voice with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry nii-san," apologized Hinata as she pulled her little hands away from his cheek.

"Now go to sleep," smiled Minato as he pulled the blankets back and put his sister down.

"Nii-san stay with me until I fall asleep," whispered Hinata as she watched her brother pull the blankets over her.

"I will," promised Minato as he kissed his sisters forehead and sat at Hinata's side on his knees.

"Thank you nii-san," whispered Hinata as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Sayonara3 imoto," whispered Minato. And that was the last thing Minato said to Hinata. Hinata's eyes snapped open and she found herself outside in her sleeping bag.

"Hinata are you ok?" asked Kiba who was sitting next to her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," whispered Hinata as she pushed herself up.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba as he looked at his teammate.

"Yes I am fine," stuttered Hinata.

_Later that day_

Hinata and her team were walking through Konoha to go and see the Hokage but then Hinata stopped when she saw a large horse walking towards them with a young man at the horse's side who was holding the reins. The young man had long dark brown locks and his eyes were covered by a Konoha headband. He also wore traditional Hyuga robes. Hinata watched as the young man passed.

"Come on Keshiki4," whispered the man gently as he pulled the horse gently forward. The horse quickened its pace.

"Who was that?" asked Kiba to himself.

"Hinata do you know who that was?" asked Kurenai-sensei as she watched the young man walk out of sight.

"No I don't," answered Hinata who didn't recognize the Hyuga.

_Neji's POV_

He walked into the Hyuga compound when he saw a huge white horse tide up to the tree in the front lawn. Neji gave the horse a strange look but then snapped his head towards the porch. Sitting on the porch was a young man with long dark brown hair and his eyes were covered by a Konoha headband.

'Who is that,' thought Neji as he stared the Hyuga.

"Hello there," greeted the young man as he got to his feet which were bare.

"Who are you," called Neji to the stranger.

"Minato," answered the strange Hyuga.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji as he watched the Hyuga pull his shoes on and with one leap landed in front of Neji.

"I was wondering where a man by the name of Hiashi is," answered the Hyuga with a smile.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Neji as he glared at Minato.

"I would like to talk to him," answered Minato as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Why?" asked Neji as he was ready to attack if needed.

"Do I have to have a reason to talk to my own father?" asked Minato back.

"What?" answered Neji in surprise.

"Minato, what are you doing here!" called the voice of Hiashi. Minato turned his head in the direction of the voice. Neji saw his uncle standing where Minato was a few moments ago.

"I came for your help," answered Minato.

"Why would you need my help?" asked Hiashi as he glared at his son. Minato grabbed one part of his headband and pulled hard. The headband fell to the ground and Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened?" asked Hiashi as he ran over to his son.

"I'm sorry for leaving father," apologized Minato as he closed his eyes.

"Come on Minato," whispered Hiashi as he led his son into the house, "And Neji if Hinata comes home please tell her to come and see me."

_A Few Hours Later_

Minato was lying on a futon with several blankets lying over his body with his eyes bandaged tightly.

"I can't believe I failed my mission," whispered Minato as tears slipped from under the bandages.

"Minato you should be resting," whispered the medic ninja who was taking care of me.

"Hina-san," whispered Minato as he turned his head in the direction of the medic ninja.

"What is it Minato. Does something hurt?" asked Hina as she touched Minato's chest.

"Do you have any advice for a broken heart?" asked Minato.

"Did someone break your heart Minato," giggled Hina.

"I guess you could say that," laughed Minato weakly.

"All I could say is to be around the people you love," answered Hina as she smiled gently at Minato.

"Hina where is my sister?" asked Minato as he just noticed he hadn't heard his sister's voice yet.

"She's with Hiashi-sama," answered Hina as he started to unwrap Minato's bandages.

"Can you get her please I want to hear her voice," pleased Minato as he felt the pain started to dull as Hina started to heal his eyes again.

"I will try after I'm finished with you," smiled Hina as she looked sadly down at the injured Hyuga.

"Thank you Hina," sighed Minato as he opened his eyes but everything around him was blurred out badly.

"Didn't I tell you to keep those closed," barked Hina as she brushed her hands over Minato's eyes closing his eyes again.

"Sorry," chuckled Minato.

"Stupid," muttered Hina as she started to rebadge Minato's eyes.

"Hina how is he doing?" asked the voice of Hiashi who just entered into the room.

"He's doing well but I'm still not sure what will happen to his eyes until I finish healing them," answered Hina as she got up.

"Nii-san," whispered Hinata as she appeared from behind her father.

"Imoto," called Minato as he pushed himself into a sitting position while turning his head in the direction of Hinata's voice.

"What happen to you nii-san?" asked Hinata as she ran to her brother's side and sat down next to him.

"Yes what did happen to you Minato?" asked Hiashi as he sat down next to his daughter.

"It's such a long story," sighed Minato, "But I will tell you. I will start my story 2 years after I left Konoha."

1 Older brother-Japanese

2 Little sister-Japanese

3 Good Bye-Japanese

4 Sight-Japanese

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter two also revised This Chapter goes back to Minato's past and is placed in first person. Most of this story will be placed in first person I am still dissiding if i should put it into 3rd person during the last chapters or not. So here is chapter two. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

I Minato Hyuga was riding on my horse Keshiki. Keshiki was a white draft horse with unusual blank white eyes like me. I was heading up into the northern part of the Fire nation in search of the one I lost 2 years ago. Then a town started to come into view.

"Come on Keshiki," I whispered as I kicked Keshiki's side gently. The draft horse fastened her pace to a trot. When I finally arrived in the town I stopped Keshiki and got off of her back.

"Come on girl," I cooed as I grabbed the reins and pulled her along at my side. As I passed shops and people I got the usual stares and strange looks. Then I stopped at the door of a large building. I knocked on the door gently with the back of my knuckles. The door opened slowly. I tied Keshiki up to the building and then head into the building. I walked down the straight hallway towards a door that was cracked slightly letting light into the hallway. I stopped at the door and knocked gently like I did at the front doors.

"Come in," called a deep voice. I pushed the door open and slipped in closing the door behind me.

"Hello again Minato," greeted an old man who sat in a very luxuries chair.

"Greetings Hayato-sama," I greeted back as I fell to one knee with my head bowed.

"So did you finish your mission?" asked Hayato as he opened his eyes. I looked up to looking into Hayato's dark eyes.

"Hai," I answered as I pulled a scroll from my sleeve.

"Let's see it then," smirked Hayato. I nodded and got to my feet. I pulled the seal off the scroll and I threw it open. When the scroll touch the ground a huge puff of smoke surrounded it. When the smoke disappeared lying on the scroll was a head of a ninja from the cloud country.

"Good job Minato," laughed Hayato as he looked at the head. After a few minutes of silence Hayato got up with the help of his walk stick and walk over to me.

"Here, this is your pay for killing him," chucked Hayato as he threw a large red velvet bag at me. I caught it with ease. The bag weight between 5 to 7 pounds and was tied shut with a golden string.

"Arigato1," I thanked as I bowed and left.

"I will send one of my hawks if I need you!" called Hayato as I shut the door behind me. I started back down the hallway to the front doors. When I arrived outside I saw I man wearing a black cloak with the hood over his head and a white and red fox mask covered his face.

"Are you Minato?" asked the masked man.

"Yes," I answered as I opened my saddle bag and dropped the money bag inside.

"I would like you to fallow me," requested the man.

"Why?" I asked as I shut and locked the bag with a seal.

"My master would like to help you in your search," answered the man as he turned and started to walk away. I widen my eyes in surprise. I quickly untied Keshiki and fallowed the man. We kept walking for an hour until we arrived at a very old building at the edge of town.

"What is this place," I whispered to myself as we walked through the gates into the building's front court yard. But when I looked forward the mask man was gone. I looked around for him but then I saw someone standing in front of the large Japanese styled mansion. This man looked to be 8 or 9 years old than me and he had his haired cut short. His eyes were a deep brown color.

"Hyuga Minato," greeted the man who wore a simple black yukata with a matching black haori.

"Who are you?" I asked as I glared at the stranger.

"My name is Kino," answered the man with a gentle voice.

"Then why did you bring me here Kino?" I asked.

"Let's discuss this inside. You may leave your horse out here I will let one of my servants take care of her," called Kino as he turned his back to me and opened the sliding rice paper door behind him. I dropped Keshiki's reins.

"Be a good girl Keshiki I'll be right back," I cooed gently to my large white horse while petting her forehead gently. She padded the ground. I turned around and fallowed Kino into the house. Kino was waiting for me a few feet from the door.

"Please shut the door behind you and fallow me," called Kino. I nodded and closed he paper door. Kino nodded and opened another door that lead to a hallway. I fallowed Kino threw the many hallways. Then Kino stopped in front of a large wooden door. He made a few hand seals and the door slowly creaked open. Kino walked into the room and I followed him. The doors slammed shut after I entered the room. When I finally looked at the room I noticed it was a bedroom.

"Sit please," called Kino softly as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. I walked over and sat down in a chair across from him.

"So what is it that you want for me?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I want you to find someone for me," answered Kino calmly. I was about to speak again but Kino cut me off

"And in return I will help you with your search for your lover Itachi," stated Kino with a smirk. My eyes widened in surprise and my heart rate sped up.

"How did you know that?" I asked calmly as I gripped my robes so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"My kekkei genkai," answered Kino.

"Mind reading," I whispered to myself as I glared at Kino.

"You are one interesting character Hyuga-sama. You left your clan and your village to fallow after the one you loved," chuckled Kino.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Then will you do this job for me?" asked Kino who felt my chakra levels rise.

"Who do you want me to find?" I asked as I looked up at him with hard eyes.

"I need you to find a man by the name of Sanzo," answered Kino as he threw a picture at me. I caught the picture and turned it over. In the picture was a man in his late 30's with short blond hair and bright green eyes.

"And if I find him?" I asked as I looked up at Kino.

"I will give you the information I have found on Itachi to you," answered Kino as he showed a small black book with Itachi scrolled across the top. I stared at the book.

"If you find that man for me then I will give you this book," smirked Kino as the book disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'll do it then," I answered as I got to my feet. Kino nodded and threw a scroll at me which I caught with ease.

"Those are the notes on where you can find Sanzo. Contact me when you have found him," instructed Kino.

"Of course," I answered as I shoved the scroll and picture into my pouch.

"You may leave," ordered Kino. I nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When I opened my eyes I found myself back outside the house next to my horse Keshiki.

"It's time to go girl," I whispered as jumped onto her back. She knew what I wanted and she turned around and walked out of the grounds.

**A few weeks later**

I was walking through the forest by myself since I left Keshiki at camp. I was looking for a springs to clean myself and my cloths which were covered in grime. When I finally found a spring I let a sigh escape my lips. I put down the bag I brought and quickly stripped down. I started to clean my cloths until they were clean. I hung my robes up on a branch. I then walked into the water and searched for a place to sit. I found a small bolder and sat there to soak. When I felt my muscles relax I started to wash myself. I scrubbed my body roughly with a rag and clean off the several layers of grime. I did that until my skin was back to a its pale white color. Then I started on my hair which was thick with natural oils, dirt and sweat. I was done with that when my hair shimmered in the light. I got out after that and dressed into my old ANBU uniform without the headband and mask. I pulled my still wet robes off the branch, picked up my bag and left back to my camp. When I arrived back at camp Keshiki was lying down next to the fire.

"Keshiki," I called as I walked into the small clearing. The horse looked up at me. I smiled at her as I hung my Hyuga robes. I walked over to Keshiki and sat down in front of her. I leaned up against her stomach and watched the fire.

"Did anyone come, girl?" I asked as I pat her belly gently. She let out a snort sound.

"Good," I whispered as I pet her from her back down to her stomach and back up to her back. Then I slowly closed my eyes after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

1 Thank you-Japanese

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of my little Itachi love story. There will be a short part about Itachi at the end of this chapter

* * *

When I woke up it was late morning and the sun shined brightly above me. I covered my eyes with my sleeve before opening my eyes. When I sat up I saw the fire was out and Keshiki was on the other side of the clearing eating some grass. I yawned loudly before getting up. I brushed off my ANBU uniform of dirt. I walked over to my Hyuga robes and quickly changed back into them and tied my headband across my forehead. I packed away my ANBU uniform in my bag threw my bag over my shoulder and whistled for Keshiki to come over. Keshiki came over only seconds after I called for her. She let out a neigh and a whined, I smiled at her and pet her forehead gently. I then pulled a blanket out of my pack and threw it over Keshiki's back. I put both my hands on her back and pushed myself up with ease onto her back. I let my legs hang off of Keshiki's side other than straddling Keshiki's back.

"Let's go girl," I called softly as I pat the side of her neck gently. Keshiki slowly started to walk north. We rode for most of the morning and early afternoon. After the long distant of travel I saw a small town coming into view. When Keshiki entered into town most of the towns people would stare at me since not many people had horses and Keshiki was one of my many summoning horses but she was my favorite. I pulled out the scroll Kino gave me. I opened it gently and read the inside.

"He should be somewhere around here," I muttered to myself as I jumped off Keshiki's back, "you can go back girl" Keshiki bowed her head gently and disappeared into a puff of smoke. I walked down the street after a few minutes I stopped at a building. I looked up at the sign and looked back at the scroll.

"Here we are," I whispered to myself as I shoved the scroll into my pocket. I made the dog boar and tiger hand seals. Smoke surrounded me, when it disappeared I pulled a mirror out of my pocket to look at my new form. Staring back at me was a young woman in her late 20's with long black hair and dark red brown eyes.

"Perfect," I whispered as I snapped my mirror closed and put it into my pocket. I went inside the building.

"Hello," greeted an older man.

"Good afternoon," I greeted back as I pulled my sandals off and stepped onto the upper level.

"What could I do for you?" asked the older man as he walked over to me.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Hitsutake-san," I answered gently with a smile.

"Of course," smiled the older man as he led me down the hall. He knocked gently on the door and slid it open gently. Lying on his side with a shogi board in front of him and a cigarette in his mouth was a man in his thirds. His hair was mid length light brown and his eyes were as black as coal.

"Hitsutake-sama, there is a young woman here to see you!" called the older male calmly. The man who must be Hitsutake-san looked up from the shogi board.

"Who are you?" asked Hitsutake-san.

"My name is Kiri," I answered calmly as I walked into the room and sat down on the other side of shogi board.

"I'll take my leave," called the older man as she shut the door and left.

"So what do you want Kiri?" asked Hitsutake as he looked back down at the board.

"I am looking for a man by the name a Sanzo," I answered as I pulled the picture of Sanzo out and threw it over to him. He caught it with ease and looked at it.

"Why would you be looking for him?" asked Hitsutake as he looked up at me in interest.

"He has something I want," I answered calmly.

"He has a lot of things people want," chuckled Hitsutake as he put the picture down.

"Do you know where he could be?" I asked more forcefully.

"Yes I do," answered Hitsutake as he looked up at me with a smirk, "but please show me your true form." I did the tiger hand seal and the jutsu released revealing my true form.

"Ah, a Hyuga, I haven't seen a Hyuga in quite a while," chuckled Hitsutake.

"Now tell me," I ordered.

"Well Sanzo last time I heard he was heading east to get on a ship to the water country," answered Hitsutake.

"Why would he be heading there?" I asked as I studied the Shogi board which looked to have been an unfinished game.

"I've heard a very powerful group has something against him and want him dead," answered Hitsutake.

"What is this powerful group you talk about?" I asked but before he could answer a young girl walked in with two cups of tea on a trey.

"Thank you Yumi-chan," smiled Hitsutake gently.

"Of course Hitsutake-sama," giggled Yumi as she sat down in the middle of us and set the seat down next to us, "Please excuse me." Yumi sat up and left without making a noise.

"Well the group calls themselves the Akatsuki. The members wear a ring on one of their fingers and black cloaks with red clouds on them. Another characteristic of the group if their painted nail as well," answered Hitsutake as he picked up his tea and took a sip of it.

"Hm interesting," I whispered to myself as I took a sip of tea.

"Anything else you would like to know?" asked Hitsutake as he looked at me.

"No there is nothing else I want," I answered as I did the hand seals for the transforming jutsu.

"Then good bye young Hyuga," called Hitsutake as he watched me leave the room in the form I came in. I left the building as walked down town. I found myself an Inn to stay at. When I arrived in my room I dropped my bag on the foot of my bed. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I bit my thumb gently and made a board, dog, bird, monkey and ram hand signs and slammed my hand on the ground below me. The summoning symbol appeared on the ground and as quickly as it appeared a puff of smoke surrounded it. When the smoke cleared a gold eagle sat there with a message bag on its back.

"Konichiwa1," I greeted to the gold eagle as I lowered my arm down. The eagle jumped onto my arm. I lifted my arm and laid my arm on my stomach.

"What service could I do for you?" asked the eagle is a soft male voice.

"Could you go to Kino's mansion for me," I answered with a smile.

"What would you like me to bring to him?" asked the eagle. I pulled a note from my pocket and opened the bag on the eagles back and put the note into the bag. I got off the bed and opened the window.

"Just give him the note and after you give him the note, go back," I ordered the golden eagle. The eagle nodded his head, jumped off my arm and flew into the setting sun.

"Well I should probably go out and get something to eat," I mumbled to myself as I pulled my wallet out of my bag put it in my sleeve and left my room. I roamed the town looking for a good place to eat. When I finally found a restaurant I took a seat in the back. I ordered a curry and rice dish with a bowl of miso soup as a side dish. I ate that dish fast and left. I roamed the town a little more and headed back to my room. When I got back to my room I changed into my black sweatpants. I stripped my robes and shirt off. I untied my headband and lied it down at my bedside table. I pulled my shoes off and rubbed my feet gently. After a while of rubbing my feet I swung my legs under the blanket and lied down. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Dream_

_ I was age 13and was waiting for the first round of fights to start after come out uninjured from the events in the forest of death. I was sitting with my team, Uchiha Daichi and Inuzuka Ryoko. Daichi was a year older than me. He had the messy spiky black hair and the Uchiha black eyes. Daichi just started his training on his Sharingan, My other teammate Ryoko was the same age as me had long light brown which she held in a pin tails and her eyes were a dark blue color. On her head was her dog partner Kimiko was a small brown and red dog. Then the next team to come into the arena was a girl and two boys. The girl and one of the boys looked to be around my age while the other boy looked to be 10. _

_ "Who is that," I whispered as I was memorized by the beautiful young boy who entered in the arena._

_ "That's my cousin Itachi," answered Daichi._

_ "Itachi," I whispered to myself,_

_ "He is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan," Daichi told me._

_ "I am going to say hello to him," I called as I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground below softly. I walked over to the young Itachi with my hand swinging back and forth as I went._

_ "Konichiwa Itachi-kun," I greeted with a smile._

_ "Konichiwa," greeted Itachi back while looking up at me._

_ "I'm Hyuga Minato," I answered._

_ "I am Uchiha Itachi," introduced Itachi as he bowed his head slightly._

_ "So what Daichi has said you are one brilliant kid are you," I smiled._

_ "Yes I am," answered Itachi coolie._

_ "I hope I get to fight you in a match Itachi-kun," I called as I turned around and walked back to my teammates. I jumped into the air while doing a back flip, landing gently on the railing in front of my teammates and jumped off the raising backwards. _

_ "So what do you think of him?" asked Ryoko as she looked at me._

_ "He seems pretty strong for a little guy," I smirked just to cover up why sudden love for him._

_ "I wonder about you Minato," laughed Daichi._

_ "What is that suppose to mean," I asked as I glared at my Uchiha teammate._

_ "Oh nothing," laughed Daichi weakly as he rubbed the back of his head._

_ "That's what I thought," I muttered as I rested my arms on the railing and rest my chin on the top of my arms. When all the teams arrived we lined up to see who will be fighting who. I saw that I was the last to fight. I let a groan escape my lips. I had to fight an opponent I already beaten in the forest of death for a scroll. My opponent was from the sound village._

_ "You get it easy Jeeze Minato," groaned Daichi since his opponent was a genin from the sand village._

_ "Shut up Daichi you are such a baby," barked Ryoko. While Ryoko and Daichi fought I looked up again to see who Itachi was fighting. Itachi was fighting a strong genin from the waterfall village. Ryoko Daichi and I went back up to the top to watch the first fights. The first two fights were fast. When Ryoko went up it took her a while to bring down her opponent since he was much bigger than her but when she used her enlarge jutsu on Kimiko she defeated him with ease._

_ "Nice Ryoko you actually master that," called Daichi as Ryoko walked up the steps to get back to the top. _

_ "Itachi is next," I whispered to myself as I watched Itachi and the waterfall ninja get into fighting stance. The fight was brutal but in the end Itachi won by using his Sharingan. When the fight was over Itachi looked up at me with his Sharingan still activated. I felt my face heat up and I looked away at my feet. When I peeked up I saw Itachi smirk before turning around to head back to his teammates. _

_End of Dream_

When I woke up my body was covered in a cold sweat and my heart was beating a hundred beets per second. I closed my eyes and rested my hand over my chest.

"Itachi," I whispered as tears slipped down my cheeks.

1 Good afternoon/Hello-Japanese

* * *

Thank you for reading ^-^ please comment


End file.
